


Masks

by sweptawaybayou



Category: Jossverse RPF, RPS, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweptawaybayou/pseuds/sweptawaybayou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the live journal Slash the Drabble Prompt Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

Most were so familiar that it was like wearing a soft cotton Tee. A pair of jeans broken to just this side of tissue paper. 

Actor. Easy. He'd done it for a while. The lawyer, the fireman. The hitter, the librarian. Sometimes a country boy, others a native. He could be funny, could be serious as death. He'd learned to train emotions that coursed through his blood into a focus that didn't take much. 

Songwriter. Done this since before he even knew how to lay down a track or play a riff. Singing was in his DNA. Crooning, whispering, dancing, shouting. Even sad songs were a breath of fresh air through his soul. 

Bachelor on the make. This one was a little more difficult. He dated, that wasn't the problem. Women were easy - not in the sense that they were _easy_ , but they were available. Any time, any night, any where.

Boyfriend. 

Yeah. Not so much.

Lover, sure. Secret fuck, hell yes. Been there, done that. Something on the side. The friend with bennies that would never be admitted. 

But this ... was a goddamn revelation. Having this man in his life - one that he could laugh with, fight, play, sit, talk and share everything. Every hour. Every day and Christ, the _nights_. 

The afternoons and the slow, lazy mornings when neither one of them had to be anywhere and the bed was warm and his skin felt like silk and his cock was just as hard as it had been the night, the day, the morning before. Their eyes filled with the same want and need and craving, searing lust.

Christian didn't know how or why they'd hooked up, but for the first time in his life he knew that every moment spent together was one less mask.


End file.
